The Undiscovered Secrets
by Sabam And The Bobo
Summary: Cid and the Chocosage's secrets, Cloud gets swallowed by Ruby Weapon, Tifa plots on how to make Cloud hers, Barret plots on how to make Tifa his, RedXIII finally meets his one and only mate and what happened to the Turks? R&R!!
1. Part 1

Yo … once again, RE-EDITED. Will we ever stop? Maybe … *both grin*  
  
NOTE:  
  
Lin-Chan: Hello there people, Sammy-Chan and I are here to tell you a story ...  
  
Sammy-Chan: It's tragic ...  
  
Lin-Chan: It's a comedy ...  
  
Both: It's just PLAIN good!!  *Claps*  
  
Sammy-Chan: We do not own Final Fantasy VII in any way so please don't charge us with copyright!  *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Lin-Chan: Umm ... yes, *whispers to Sammy-Chan* But Sephiroth is MINE!  Mwahahaha ...  
  
Sammy-Chan: ~_~" Pardon me?!  I don't know how many times we've gone through thins!  You can have; Muza, Seifer, Zell, Kamui, Folken, Irvine, Nataku, Sorata, Fuma ... *counts them off her fingers and takes a deep breath* ALL the other dudes your obsessed with!  All I ask for is Squall, Sephiroth, Cid, Ruffus and Reno ^.^ *turns a crimson color while daydreaming*.  
  
Lin-Chan: O.O NO!  I must have them ALL! *Starts laughing insanely with the crazy look she always has, gleaming in her eyes*.  
  
Sammy-Chan: Yes ... well, don't be greedy Lin-Chan it's not lady-like!  U.U  
  
Lin-Chan: Why you little ... *lunges at Sammy-Chan closing her hands around her neck trying to strangle her*.  
  
Sammy-Chan: ACK!  What we were trying to saaaaaay *coughs* was ... *coughs* DON'T SUE US!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Near the Gold Saucer area where the red sock in the sand (Ruby Weapon) is still poking out.  Tifa was having little luck with her flirtation signals to Cloud.  Mostly because Cloud was in a daze ...  
  
Cloud: *thinking* Mmm ... Aeris ... decomposing in ... *left eye twitches* Ancient City water.... soo hot *Homer Simpson drool*.  
  
Tifa: CLOUD!  Are you listening to me?!  *Grabs him by the arm a tad it peeved and chucks him towards the pokey sock (Ruby Weapon)*  
  
Cloud: AHHH!  It's eating away at my flesh!!  *Screams all girly-like*  
  
**Everyone watches as the Pokey-Sock (Still Ruby Weapon) drags Cloud into the sand**  
  
Barret: Oh, geez, what a lost.  *Evil grin looking straight a Tifa*  
  
Cid: Oh my GOD!  It killed Cloud!  B@$T@RD!  *For the first time the cigarette falls from his lips*  
  
(Actually the 2nd time but that's BESIDES the point we're trying to make)  
  
RedXIII: *Sniffs the cigarette butt* Heeeyy!  This ain't no cigarette ... it's a jo-  
  
Cid: *Clasps his hand over RedXIII's muzzle and whispers in his ear* Shh.... you idiot, if I tell you where I got it, will ya shut yer mouth?  
  
RedXIII: *Nods continuously* Mhmm ...  
  
Cid: The Chocobo Sage ... tell him I sent you.  *Removes his hand*  
  
RedXIII: Thank you.  *Big smile*  
  
Tifa: *Cries on Barret's shoulder* What if we never get him back?  Boohoohoo *sniffles*  
  
Barret: All the better ...  
  
Tifa: *Looks up wide-eyed* What did you say?  *Blinks*  
  
Barret: N-nothing ... *Innocent smile* I said it would be a b-ad ... thing ... yes.  
  
Cait-Sith: *Waddles over* Hi guys, what's going on?  Why's Tifa crying? *Is clueless like always*  
  
Tifa: The Pokey-Sock sucked in Cloud! Boohoo! *Resumes crying*  
  
Cait-Sith: Have some respect you two asswipes!  *Whacks Cid and RedXIII having their own little party on the side*.  
  
**They all try to consol Tifa**  
  
In the shack of the Chocobo sage: (later that evening)  
  
Cid: *Laying over stairs singing "Stars and stripes"*  
  
Chocobo Sage: *Joint in mouth* Oh, I REMEMBER something!!  
  
Red: *Arm around the Green Chocobo* Hey BAAABY!!!  *Stoned voice* What, goin' on tonight you??  May I make you plans??   
  
Cid: *Stops in mid song* Why, you hittin' on dat bird?  Am not I more good lookin'??  I put Red in faith … wait a minute … did that make a sense?  
  
Chocobo Sage: Yea, dude!!  I understand …  
  
All: *Except the chocobo they all hallucinate a Mog in the middle of the room running on the spot*  
  
Chocobo: WAAAAAAARRRRK!!!!!!!  
  
Red: What??  You find dat Mooooog betta lookin' dan meh??  C'mon babaaaaaa, I'm da only… *Drunken slur* satisfactory male here!!  
  
Cid: C'hoo talking bout??  SMILE. LIKE A DONUT!!!!  
  
**Silence**  
  
**after a few minutes**  
  
All: AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHA, dat's fun e!!!!!!!!  
  
**5 hours later, still laughing like retards**  
  
All: AAHAHHAHHHHAHHAHAHHA  
  
Cid: *pounds on floor with fists*  
  
**All drop dead sleeping with monstrous snoring**  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Part 1 … what shall happen next … R&R please! We NEED to know what you think! 


	2. Part 2

Back at Gold Saucer Area:  
  
Tifa: *Pokes the sand with a stick* Cloud? You alive down there?  
  
**Suddenly a half naked Cloud comes running out of the sand**  
  
Cloud: Holyyy craaaaaaaaaaaaap! *Sprints and hides behind Tifa* Evil pokey sock. *Sniffles*It tried to analy rape me.*Baby eyes with crocodile tears*  
  
Tifa: oh.um...yes.*pats him on the head and tries to put together the bits and pieces of his clothes* let's.go home..To clean you off  
  
Cloud: YES!. clean is good! *has recently lost his mind*  
  
**Tifa helps Cloud up and walks him back to camp**  
  
Near Mideel  
  
Sephiroth : We're STUCK!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: That's not a bad thing*Winks at Sephiroth*  
  
Vincent: NOOOO, not at all .. *Puts his arm around Yuffie the Jenoba cells taking effect* Lucrecia . you look so DAMN HOT tonight!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *Sniffles* I WANT YUFFIE!!!!!!   
  
Vincent: *Lunges at Sephiroth hissing*LUCRECIA IS MIIIINNE!!!! YOU MIGHT HAVE SCREWED HER HOJO, BUT SHE'S MINE!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *Turns into the black bag people he likes to kill on N.Crater* I AM NUMBER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Can I be scared ..? *Edges away*  
  
Turks Hideout .. In a bush ... near ... a place ... with bushes!!!  
  
Elena: I miss Tseng .. We WERE suppose to go to dinner but nooooooo, that bastard had to get killed by Sephiroth!!  
  
Reno: Ugh, she's late again ..  
  
Rude: C'hoo talking 'bout?  
  
Reno: The dating system sucks!!! All the interesting girls are late for their dates with me!!!  
  
Rude: I want a date!!!!  
  
Elena:*Jumps up from her thoughts* I have a plan ..  
  
Reno: Oooh, where have I heard THAT before???  
  
Elena: Rude, you find Tifa's figure exciting don't you?  
  
Rude: Ooooooh, yea!!!! *Howls like a wolf*  
  
Reno: And I like . Yuffie!!! And . I like . Barret!!!!!! Umm . wait a minute .. Umm .I like . is Red a male or a female again?  
  
Elena: A male .  
  
Reno: OK! I want Yuffie!!!!!!  
  
Rude: I want Tifa!!!!!  
  
Elena: Ok, ok, ok! I want . Cid, Red, Cloud, Vincent . ALLL OF THEM!!! Only the men though ..  
  
Reno: Ok, so is this your crappy plan??  
  
Elena: No! The thing is that ...   
  
**The Turks huddle together**  
  
  
  
ALVALANCH HQ  
  
Barret: *Having this little fit* I WAAAANNT TIFAAAA!!!!!!! *Cries and sniffles*  
  
  
  
Back near Mideel  
  
Vincent : * Reaching his limit break* CHAOS!!!!!!!! *Transforms into half of a kitty cat* SHIIIIITTT!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Holy shit . *Stares in amazement*  
  
Sephiroth: *Evil laughter*  
  
Vincent: STUPID HOJO!!!! ANOTHER DAMN LIMIT BREAK GONE WRONG!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: YAY!!! SEPHIROTH WINS!!!!!! *Turns to Sephiroth and puts on a seductive voice* You get ta take meh home now... *Winks*  
  
Sephiroth: Mother would be so proud!!!! *Imagines Lucrecia with Jenoba arms*  
  
Vincent: I HATE YOU HOJO!!!!!!!!  
  
So far so good. Review S.V.P.! We love to hear from you! 


	3. Part 3

At Tifa and Cloud's "Camp site": (um . we guess . near Corel)  
  
Tifa: Cloud? You feeling any better? *Looks at him, not noticing he's getting changed*  
  
Cloud: Ahhhh! *Hides behind a curtain that came out of hammer space* YO! I'm NAKED HERE LADY!  
  
Tifa: Oh.sorry..*Backs away then turns around, and stomps her foot* Damn.almost. I was THIS close!  
  
**a few moment later Cloud comes back out wearing a Moomoo**  
  
(For those of you that did not see the episode of the Simpsons involving a Moomoo..it's a big gay dress for men!)  
  
Cloud: Hmm..this thing is a bit....big..*Looks at the flower print moomoo*  
  
Tifa: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARRING!?!?! *Her eyes almost pop out of her head*  
  
Cloud: Whaaaaaat?! It was the only thing In my bag! *Twirls* Besides I kind of like it! ^_^  
  
Tifa: *Dizziness passes over her* Ohh..*Faints in sheer horror*  
  
Cloud: Tifa!! Nooooooooooooooo! *over exaggerates*  
  
AVALANCHE HQ:  
  
Barret: I STILL WANT TIFAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Cries like a baby* Whaa!!  
  
Caith Sith: *Comes out and comforts Barret.a bit.closely* There there..You always have.ME! Aahahahahahaha!!  
  
Barret: Say. Your getting' a bit.touchy there buddy.what chu been smokin'?  
  
Caith Sith:.. '_' Some gooood shiiiiiiit...*Eyes look all funky*  
  
Barret: Gimme some...and I'll shut up.*holds out hand*  
  
Cait Sith: *Hands him coupon for McDonald's*  
  
Back At the Chocobo Sage's Shack:  
  
Cid: The man walked into the bar...OUCH! Aaaaahahahahahaha!!  
  
Red: *Blinks*  
  
Chocobo Sage: *Gets it a few seconds after and laughs like hell*  
  
Red: I dun.*Coughs* Get it man...ahaha..*Blinks again* Heeeyy..baaaabbe! *Looks at the Chocobo again*  
  
Once again near Mideel:  
  
Vincent: *Cries* Whaaa.my limit break is broken!!!! *Still half cat sits on the floor weeping*  
  
Sephiroth: Oh come now.it's not that bad.  
  
Vincent: It is!! I was supposed to turn into a skull-faced demon with bat wings!! And look at me!! I'm a caaaaaaaat!! *Meows suddenly, and cries more*  
  
Yuffie: Oh Sephy! *In seducing somewhat voice* I'm waaaiting! *Sits on a couch from who knows where*  
  
Sephiroth:*Looks at Yuffie and attitude towards her change* Oh god.*Sweat drops* Leave me alone kid!!! I'm 27!! Your 16!!!! Ever heard of under AGE?! You need experience for these kind of things!! I won't have enough...lets say.FUN!  
  
Yuffie: Who said I'm not experienced?  
  
Vincent: *Hisses* What the hell?! How the-..  
  
Yuffie: That contract on the ship I gave to Cloud...wasn't only for all of your materia..It WAS FOR HIS VIRGINTY TOO!!! Aaaaaaaaahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Goes all creepy*  
  
Vincent: *Kitty cat ears flatten* I don't like her anymore.  
  
Sephiroth: Did you ever? I only liked her at one point because I was lonely . but after that . ugh .  
  
Vincent: Good point..*Nods*  
  
Yuffie: What you two sexy boys talking about?  
  
Sephiroth: *Rolls his eyes* I say we throw her to the Pokey sock (Yes.STILL and ALWAYS will be Ruby Weapon)  
  
Vincent: No. that's too cruel.let's give her to the Male chocobos! *Meows*  
  
Yuffie: WHAT?! No! my edible undies will be ruined!! *Notices they are melting to her body* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THEY'RE DYING!!!! NOOOOO!!! I GAVE UP MY DEATHBLOW MATERIA FOR THIS SHIT!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
**Highwind appears out of no where and lands near Yuffie**  
  
Red:*Comes out on the Chocobo, moving his torso more then necessary*  
  
Chocobo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!!!! WARK WARK WARK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: *Comes out and stares at Yuffie all dazed* Woah baby!!! *Grins evily* I'm hungry Yuffie .*Winks*  
  
Sephiroth: *Grabs Vincent throws him into the Highwind with more force then necessary* EVERYBODY IN OR I SUMMON METEOR TO F *** ING KILL YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Chocobo: WAARK WARK WARK!!!!!!!!!! *Guides itself with Red on top of her to the Highwind*  
  
Hey hey! Another part completed! Go, go, go! Read on . oh and please review, eh? 


	4. Part 4

Turks' Hideout in the bushes .. Hey whaddaya know! It's near Rocket Town .  
  
Elena: *Sneaking into Cid's backyard eye's full of hope as she sees the Tiny Bronco*  
  
Shera: Hello!  
  
Elena; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rude: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Reno: *Sweat drop*   
  
Shera: If you want to borrow the Tiny Bronco you'll have to ask the Captain *Turns around as her eyes bulge out in heart shapes*  
  
Reno: Well HELLO LADY!!! We didn't come here at midnight to BORROW it!!!! We're STEALING IT!!! DUH!!!  
  
Shera: Oh ok. *Returns inside and then realizes* WAIT!!! I'll let you steal it if you hook me up with Cid (Sammy-Chan in the background: NOOOO EVIL Bi@tch!!!!!)!!  
  
Elena: Well DUH!!! We aren't asking to STEAL it. We're suppose to be SNEAKING about, to start it up and then to fly to wherever Cid, and all the other hot guys ARE!!!  
  
Shera: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!! Why do I have this feeling that this just isn't right ..  
  
Elena: Because it isn't!!!  
  
Shera: OOOOHH!!! Should I call the police to arrest you guys .  
  
Rude: Well, DUH!!  
  
Shera: Umm . can you just take me with you?  
  
Rude: FINE . WE WILL!!  
  
Reno: *Sweat drop*  
  
All: *Climb aboard, Reno in the pilots seat and the rest a little . squished in the passengers seat*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
The Highwind  
  
**Sephiroth, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Chocobo Sage all in the cockpit**  
  
Cid: LET'S WATCH SOME FOOTBALL!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Ugh .  
  
Yuffie: GO ANUSES GO!!!  
  
Vincent: Anuses?  
  
Yuffie: They're the proud sponsors of my edible underpants! *Smiles*  
  
Chocobo Sage: YEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**They all sit down to watch football**  
  
**4 HOURS LATER**  
  
Sephiroth: *Drunk* IN THE LAND OF OZ!!!!!!!! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: AAAAAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHHHAHHA!!!  
  
Cid: *Barges into the cockpit* AAAHHH!!! WE'RE BEING INVADED!!!!!!!  
  
**Chocobo bodies with RedXIII gruesome head come barging in full speed**  
  
Chocored#1: TUUUURKEY!!!!!!! GOBLEGOBLEGOBLE!!!  
  
Vincent: AHA!!! YOU'RE BACK ARE YOU NOW HOJO!!!!! .  
  
Muwaha . another one gone. Read on. Hey that rhymed, give us a dime! Oh and don't forget to review!! 


	5. Part 5

Cloud and Tifa's campsite  
  
Cloud: TIIIIIFFFFAAA!!!! OH TIIIIIIIFAAA!!!!!!! *Takes the garden hose and waters Tifa* OHHH YOU HAVE A WHITE SHIRT DO YOU TIFA!!!!!  
  
Tifa: *Dreaming* I SWEAR to GOD!!!! CLOUD I REALLY DIDN'T USE THE POLE IN MY BAR!!!  
  
Cloud: What pole? I don't believe you .  
  
**Barret comes barging in, then Cait Sith**  
  
Barret: CLOUD!!! WE'RE GONNA SETTLE THIS NOW AND THEN!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: *Pokes Barret* umm . that didn't make sense.  
  
Barret: F*** YOU!!!!! *Blast Cait Sith to hell*  
  
**Cait Sith #2 comes back** (actually #3 but that's BESIDES the point we're trying to make)  
  
Barret: Aww, F***.*turns around and starts shooting bullets at Cloud*  
  
**The bullets deflect off the Moomoo**  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Cloud: *Eyes narrow on Barret* I have this strange feeling that you are trying to KILL me.  
  
Barret: Really? Woah . I didn't know it was THIS intense .  
  
Cloud: *Eyes go fuzzy* LET'S GO TO THE HUNNY BEE INN AT MIDGAR!!!  
  
Tifa: *Suddenly snaps out* WOAH . Cloud . yeessss, LETS.  
  
Tiny Bronco  
  
Elena: *Thinking* I wonder if Reno's trying to steal Cid from me.  
  
Shera: *Whispers to Elena* I CAN READ THOUGHT AND YOU WANT HELP KIIIIIIIIILLING HIM??? Him . as in sexy bitch RENO???  
  
Elena: YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
**Elena and Shera both jump on him blinding him of all sights(including where he's going)**  
  
Reno: *Crashes the plane near the Hunny Bee Inn* Oh NO!!! *Catastrophic look that is soooo damn fake*  
  
(Sammy-Chan: Is Reno DEAD????  
  
Lin-Chan: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sammy-Chan: Shut UP!  
  
Lin-Chan: #^$% YOU!!! *puts up her middle finger and jabs in behind her looped arm*  
  
Sammy-Chan: BACK to the point .)  
  
The Highwind  
  
Cid: QUICK YA GUYS!!!! LAND THE HIGHWIND NOW!!!!  
  
Chocored#1: TTUUUUUUUUUURKEY!!! GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE!!!!!  
  
Vincent: *lands the Highwind that JUST happened to be in Sector 7, near the Hunny Bee Inn.  
  
Next to the Hunny Bee Inn.RIGHT near the crashed Tiny Bronco:  
  
StupidPeople: *In a large goup they all start taking pictures of the crashed aircraft* ohhhhhhh!!!! SHINNY object!!!!! *says all in a squeaky retarded Mickey Mouse voice*  
  
In the Hunny Bee Inn, AFTER they all decide to go in: (ironic isn't it?)  
  
Tifa: *Talks to the manager*I'll GLADLY take the #@%$ room for me and my PAL here *Holds Cloud around the neck*  
  
Cloud: *Moronic expression on his blond face* REALLY? What does #@%$ mean?  
  
Barret: *Blinks, tears filling his eyes once again* Noooooooo!!  
  
Cait Sith#2: Remember Barret..you'll always have....ME! eeeeeeeeeehehehehehehehe!! *Laughs insanely then chokes on a hair ball coughing it up on Vincent's feet*  
  
Vincent:* Remembers he's still half kitty, and let's out a loud meowling cry* Nnnnooooooooo! Sephiroth said it was a dream! And then that the mirror was broken!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: I didn't think you'd be STUPID enough to BELIEVE me..gawd. Hoped you enjoyed, eh? Well don't forget to review, eh? 


	6. Part 6

Meanwhile in the #@%$ room:  
  
Tifa: *Viciously throws Cloud on the bed then climbs onto him and-*  
  
(Sammy-chan: LIN-CHAN! This is not a Hentai fanfic you ass!  
  
Lin-chan: Ohhh.*Is at the keys* Right! *Thumbs up* Scratch that..)  
  
Tifa: *Goes to press her lips against Cloud's her eyes starring into his in a longing way*  
  
(Sammy-Chan: LIN-CHAAAAANNNN! *Freaks out*  
  
Lin-chan: Eh heh heh heh..*Sweat drops* Getting a bit carried away am I?)  
  
Cloud: *In the mists of gazing into her eyes, he speaks up quietly* Tifa..?  
  
Tifa: Yes Cloud? *Hopes for something good*  
  
Cloud: I godda go take a leak..eh heh heh *Innocent face*  
  
Tifa:..Uhh..yah..*Rolls off him and sighs* Shit..once again I was THIIIIISSSS close...  
  
  
  
**As cloud steps out to the Little boys room, Tifa sneaks behind him and watches intently for the piece de resistance**  
  
(Lin-chan : In other words she's watching him put out a fire.if ya know what I mean?  
  
Sammy-chan: *In a corner weeping* Noo nooohohohoho! This fanfic is RUINED! My job..MY FUTURE!  
  
Lin-chan: This was going to be your FUTURE?! WHO-OAH! Now THAT'S crappy!)  
  
In the Chapel where Cloud met Aries and her (Lin-chan:GAY!) flowers:  
  
**Everyone is getting MARRIED and lip-wrestling with their partners, The Priest (Palmer! Noooo!) declaires them all Man and Wife..except for Sephiroth and Cid**  
  
THE END!  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
-Yuffie got married to the Pokey sock (ALWAYS ALWAYS AND FOREVER, peoples, don't forget this, STILL Ruby Weapon)  
  
-Unfortunately, Vincent threw her into the sea and she got eaten by the trashcan with fart bubbles coming out of its jets (LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE PRESENT TO YOU, EMERALD WEAPON)  
  
-Ruby Weapon STILL tries to get traverlers off guard and to do the same to them, what he did to Cloud. (Sammy-Chan : EWWINESS!)  
  
-Cloud married Tifa but he is sometimes caught surfing the internet on ways to revive Aeris and also caught in the Ancient City lake doing god-knows what kind of hentai things down there.  
  
-Tifa is yet STILL trying to get a glimpse of Cloud's 'thing'  
  
-Bugenhagen never really died and as he found out Red's mate was a Chocobo, he shot the Chocobo, grounded Red and let all the lil Chocored's go, they were never seen again . (Lin-Chan: OMIGOSH!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??? Sammy-Chan: IT'S THE CHOCOREDS, AAAAAHHHHHHHHH *Currently being invaded, takes out some shotguns and shoots pretty much all over the place*)  
  
-Vincent killed Kovou from Lion King II and married Kiara soon after.  
  
-Cait Sith caught all 151 Pokemon and is currently starting on the Silver version  
  
-Barret never got Tifa but got Elena, Barret got jiggy with it and accidently shot Elena.  
  
-Bugenhagen was caught playing Santa Claus  
  
-Cid confessed his love to Sephiroth .  
  
Cid: I've loved you ever since I saw you kill Tseng, you looked so hot!  
  
Sephiroth: Ughhhh .  
  
Cid: Well, aren't you going to say anything?  
  
Sephiroth: Uhh . no  
  
That was pretty much the end of Cid and Shera was caught trying to take off his clothes AFTER removing the matsume from his asscrack.  
  
-Rude blinded Reno with his shiny head and commited suicide soon after.  
  
-Reno couldn't see and got swallowed by the Pokey Sock (Guess who it is peoples . RUBY WEAPON!!!)  
  
-Sephiroth summoned METEOR, nobody was able to destroy it this time . a lot of people were killed . tragedy . umm .. Humanity wiped out .. Well . END!  
  
Welll, that's the END!!! THE END!!! Beheheheheheh. Sephiroth made an exception for us ... we now live happily ever after ... by the WAY! Who's reading this is everybody's ... DEAD?! CHOCOREDS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!   
  
Well that's the end. The last, very last, part is OUR epilogue. That's right, we survived and we're damn pround. CHECK US OUT!!! READ ON AND REVIEW! 


	7. Epilogue of Authors

Epiloge of authors ...  
  
Lin-Chan started her own casino in Las Vegas ... El Lino Casino ... she won ... I wonder how that happened ...  
  
Lin-Chan: C'MON LUCKY NUMBER 13!!!! *rolls dice and get a 7* Hmm ... *Slams the table and flips the dices to 13* I WIN!! NOBODY CAN STOP ME ... maybe the CIA ... BUT THEY'RE DEAD!!! AHAHAHA!!! AND SO ARE ALL OF YOU!!! *Points at corpses*  
  
Sammy-Chan keeps writing fanfics for her future ... SOMTIMES calling on Lin- Chan for ideas but not often because of her hentai mind ... *Lin-Chan in background: Ehehehehehehe*  
  
Sammy-Chan: *Finishing this fanfic* I'll just send this to the director of People magazine and he'll HAVE to accept it ... BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!!! DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Starts chanting it*.  
  
Lin-Chan: *Starts joining in for the grand final*  
  
**Dead corpses start dancing to the chance**  
  
THE END 


End file.
